1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting a fully-charged battery capacity, which decreases with increasing the number of charging/discharging operation cycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fully-charged capacity (Ahf) of a battery decreases with time and with increasing the number of charging/discharging operation cycles. The fully-charged/discharged capacity (Ahf) is the capacity of a battery that can be discharged from a fully charged state to a fully-discharged state. Batteries remarkably deteriorate when over-charged or over-discharged. For this reason, in order to suppress deterioration, a battery is used so that the capacity of the battery falls within a range around a predetermined remaining capacity (SOC [%]) relative to the fully-charged capacity (Ahf). Accordingly, it is important to accurately detect the fully-charged capacity (Ahf), which decreases with time. If the detection of the fully-charged capacity (Ahf) has an error, this error may cause battery deterioration. The reason is that, even in the case where charging/discharging operation is controlled so that the capacity of the battery falls within the range around a predetermined ratio of the remaining capacity (SOC [%]) relative to the fully-charged capacity (Ahf), the remaining capacity of the battery may fall within an over-charged or over-discharged range. For example, a battery for vehicles is controlled so that the remaining capacity of the battery falls within a predetermined range that extends around 50%. The remaining capacity (SOC [%]) is determined with reference to the fully-charged capacity (Ahf). If the fully-charged capacity (Ahf) has an error, the remaining capacity (SOC [%]) cannot be controlled to fall within the predetermined range that extends around 50%. For example, when a battery the fully-charged capacity (Ahf) of which is 10 Ah is discharged to a capacity of 5 Ah, the remaining capacity (SOC [%]) is 50%. In the case of a battery the fully-charged capacity (Ahf) of which decreases to 5 Ah, when the capacity (Ah) of the battery is 5 Ah, the remaining capacity (SOC [%]) is 100%. Even in the case where charging/discharging operation is controlled so that the capacity (Ah) of a battery is falls within a range around 5 Ah, if the fully-charged capacity decreases in half from 10 Ah to 5 Ah, the remaining capacity (SOC [%]) will reach 100%. Accordingly, the battery may be brought to the over-charged state, and may remarkably deteriorate. In particular, it is important for a vehicle power supply device to control the remaining capacity (SOC [%]) of a battery in a range around 50% so that the battery can be charged and discharged. The reason is that the battery is discharged to accelerate a vehicle, and is charged by regenerative braking operation to brake the vehicle.
The fully-charged capacity (Ahf) of a battery can be detected by integrating charge capacity amounts that are charged to the battery in the fully-discharged state to the fully-charged state. The fully-charged capacity (Ahf) can be also detected by integrating discharge capacity amounts that are discharged from the battery in the fully-charged state to the fully-discharged state. These methods can accurately detect the fully-charged capacity (Ahf) of the battery. However, these methods have a disadvantage in that the battery is used in remarkably limited conditions. If the battery is brought in the fully-discharged state, the battery cannot provide power. Also, if the battery is brought in fully-charged state, the battery cannot receive power. For example, the battery that is installed in the vehicle is discharged to accelerate the vehicle by means of motor, and is charged by a generator in the regenerative braking operation when the vehicle brakes. Accordingly, if the battery is in the fully-discharged state, the battery cannot accelerate the vehicle. Also, if the battery is in the fully-charged state, the battery cannot be charged in the regenerative braking operation. Not only for the case of vehicles, if a battery is fully discharged to detect the fully-charged capacity (Ahf), there are disadvantages in that discharging operation takes time, and in that the battery in the fully-discharged state cannot be used. Batteries are likely to deteriorate if brought in the fully-charged and fully-discharged ranges. In the methods that bring a battery to the fully-charged and fully-discharged states to detect the fully-charged capacity (Ahf), the detection of the fully-charged capacity (Ahf) may cause deterioration of the battery.
As one method that solves these disadvantages, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-236154 discloses a method that detects the deterioration degree of a battery based on the accumulated charging capacity amount, and detects the reduction value of the fully-charged capacity (Ahf) of the battery. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-236154 discloses a method that detects the reduction rate of the fully-charged capacity of a battery based on the storage temperature and the remaining capacity of the battery as parameters.